A New Friend
by MysteryProf
Summary: It's Lucy Baker's twenty third birthday! Her mentor Alfendi Layton has gotten her a very special gift for the occasion; a pet cat! The Mystery Room crew will soon find out though just how special their new feline member really is...


**A/N: The idea spawned from a SynTum chat and now it's a fic! I'm going to have to mess around with timelines and such; and if there's any ideas for how it could continue, or ideas that should be added, go ahead and share! Short chapter is short, but it's only the start! :3**

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Alfendi's Gift**

It had been almost a year since Lucy Baker had started working in Scotland Yard's Mystery Room with her mentor, Alfendi Layton. To Lucy, it hadn't even felt like that much time had gone by; with constant case after case she simply lost track of it. But today was different, Lucy knew exactly what day it was today; it was her twenty third birthday.

Lucy was like a little child as she walked into Mystery Room, a smile on her face as she thought about today being her special day. "Where are ya Prof?" She thought out loud as she expected Alfendi, either Placid or Potty Prof, to be at his desk with a case file in hand to greet her, but he wasn't.

"Oh Lucy, you're here early." Alfendi came walking out of the other room with one hand in his pocket, the other covering the side of his face.

"Wot's wrong Prof?" Lucy had noticed Alfendi's odd actions, still holding his hand to his face while he sat at the desk and pulled out a case file.

"N-Nothing's wrong… I was ju—Lucy! What do you think you're do-"

"By 'eck Prof! Wot did ya do ta yourself!?" Lucy managed to pull Alfendi's hand away from his face to see a long, thin cut across his cheek.

"Don't worry; I'm fine. It's just a bad paper cut, that's all. I fell asleep at the desk while going through some of my work." It was an excuse, and Lucy knew that he was hiding something.

"But-"

"I said I'm fine!" Potty Prof now in control handed Lucy some papers, and shooed her away from his desk.

As the morning turned into the afternoon, Lucy took this time to take a trip out of Mystery Room to go get lunch, which Placid Prof gave the okay to do. But now that she was by herself, Lucy was left alone with her thoughts.

Her day started off great as she walked into Scotland Yard; Dustin, Florence, and Sniffer had welcomed her with a simple 'Happy Birthday!' at the door. Even the new guy Blaine, who over heard the trio at the door, wished Lucy a happy birthday and introduced himself. Everyone had remembered her birthday except for Alfendi and it made her feel a bit upset.

When Lucy had returned to Mystery Room with lunch in hand, she came back to a surprising scene. Alfendi had fallen asleep at his desk, and now Lucy knew things definitely wrong. She was going to wake him up until she heard noises coming from the other room; she went to investigate.

Alfendi woke up to feeling something pawing at his hair and looked up annoyed, expecting to see Lucy; he was met with the golden eyes of a black cat wearing a red bandana sitting on his desk.

"When were ya plannin' on tellin' me ya got a cat Prof?"

"Oh… I got the ca-"

"Did the cat make that cut on ya face?" Lucy was slowly putting the pieces of the situation together. The reason for the scratch on Alfendi's face, or the reason for him falling asleep; it was all because he had to be taking care of the cat last night.

"I actually got the cat for you Lucy… for your birthday." The room had got quiet while the cat meowed and turned to face Lucy.

"Awww! She's so cute Prof! I'll be sure ta take good care of her! Thank you Prof!" Lucy gave her mentor a big hug and swept her new furry friend off its feet into her arms, looking deep into its amber eyes that reminded her of her mentor's.

"The cat is a boy…"

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that buddy!" Lucy brought the cat into a cuddle and a slight jingling noise caught her attention. "Wot's this?" She tugged at the red bandana to see that a small yellow collar with tags was also around the cat's neck.

"Both the bandana and collar were found on him when he was brought into the shelter. Some of the Junkyard workers say that he's been walking around there for weeks before he got captured, and he was at the shelter for a month or two with no one to claim him; he was put up for adoption after assuming no one would step forward. His name is-"

"Sissel! Wot an odd name… Ain't it a cute one though?" Sissel narrowed his eyes at her words, but the two failed to notice the movement. "Well, welcome to the Mystery Room family Sissel!"

* * *

**Leave a review if you want guys; there's always advice that can help me improve! Reviews are my lifeblood! :D**


End file.
